Safeness and Love
by Live-Laugh-Lovex3
Summary: Title change may happen, lol Haley James was one of the best Public Defenders in Tree Hill. What happends when her work becomes a threat to those who she loves? Eventually NH. BL. BLHP Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been around Fan Fiction a lonnnng time. I love this place, lol. Even though I've been a member for so long, this is my first fanfic. **

**Sorry, I had to edit it.

* * *

**

"Seriously, Brooke, I can't talk right now. I have an important trial coming up and I need to be ready," Haley James-Scott was one of the best public defenders around Tree Hill. Sure, she was always prepared, but that never stopped her from making sure everything was perfect.

"Oh, please, Tutor Girl, you got that covered. I don't even know why you keep going. Plus, they don't even pay that much. Why not be an actual lawyer?" Brooke questioned. She never understood why Haley decided to be a public defender, when she was smart enough to be a big-time layer and handle the huge cases.

"Tigger," Haley laughed, "Going into law to be a lawyer would take up so much more of my time. Time that I should be spending with you, Lucas, Peyton and Jamie," Jamie was Haley's two year old son. What a ball of energy he was. She knew him spending a lot of time with his Aunt Brooke didn't help. It was like dealing with two little kids than one child and one adult. "Plus, you know it's not about the money with me. I'm perfectly fine."

"You can't live off of us forever."

"Brooke!"

"KIDDING," Brooke knew Haley's dad had money. He was very wealthy man before he passed away. When he passed he left all his belongings to her – including his money. It was very hard time for Haley after that. Brooke and her husband, Lucas, were there for her through it all. Haley was so appreciative of that. If they hadn't been there for Haley, she honestly didn't know if she would have been able to deal with it. It had been five years since his death and Haley had come to terms with it and has moved on. She knew that that's what her father would've wanted.

"I just love helping people, you know that. Nothing feels better than helping those people."

"Tutor Girl, you always put others before yourself. That's one of the reasons I love you." Haley smiled. She knew Brooke knew her. Hell, she should. They've been best friends since middle school. There was nothing stronger than their friendship. Haley and Brooke both knew they could count on each other for anything.

"I love you, too, Tigger, but I have to go. You've got Jamie right?" Haley asked.

"Of course, he loves being with his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Luke. Don't you, Jimmy-Jam?" Haley heard her ask him. She laugh when she heard squeals and giggles from the other end, "See?"

"Yeah, yeah, well I shouldn't be much longer if you let me get off the phone…" Haley suggested, again.

"Okay, fine. Well pick up some food on your way home and we'll eat here. We kids over here are starved, oh and we have plus one tonight." Brooke laughed.

"Peyton?"

"Of course, I swear she spends more time at our house than at her own." Brooke said. Peyton was Brooke and Haley's other best friend. The three were inseparable.

Haley laughed, "Okay, I'll call you on my way home."

"Alright, girly, talk to you later, Love you, bye." Brooke said.

"Love you, too, bye." Haley was about to hang up when she heard Brooke talking to Jamie.

"Jamie! Those flowers are not food. They're pretty, but they aren't food, buddy. Hales, I told you we were hungry! Lucas! Get those out of Jamie's mouth!" Brooke laughed while trying to stop little Jamie.

Haley laughed when she heard Lucas come, "Well, make sure he doesn't eat anymore plants and I'll hurry up. Bye." She hung up.

Haley thought about everything going on in her life. She had her son. She had her best friends. They helped so much more than they would ever know. When she separated with Jamie's father five months ago, she didn't know what to do. He wanted to still be apart of Jamie's life and he was. He saw Jamie whenever he could which differed every time due to his basketball career. It didn't bother Haley that that was the only time he had. It had broken her heart when they separated, she couldn't stand seeing him more than she was forced to.

_Flashback_

_Haley came home noticing their nanny was still there. "He hasn't come home yet, has he?" Haley asked. _

"_No, Mrs. Scott, I'm afraid not," Michelle, their nanny, answered._

"_Well, I can take this from here. Thank you so much for staying later. I know this isn't the first time and knowing my husband, it won't be the last. I'm so sorry," Haley apologized._

"_Oh, it's not that big of a deal. He's busy, as are you. Really, it's fine. Now, I'll just leave you two for some family time. I'll see you tomorrow," Michelle was about to leave when Haley stopped her._

"_Actually, you know what? We're gonna make some changes around here. Both of us need to spend more time with Jamie, I can talk to my boss and I'm sure he'll let me work from home. You've been absolutely amazing for us. You've helped us out so much, you'll never understand, but I'm afraid we're not going to need your services anymore," This was it for Haley, the last straw. She knew this would either make or break her family. _

_Michelle walked up to Haley and gave her a big, warm hug. "You know, I think this is a great choice for you," She whispered in Haley's ear and left after saying bye to Jamie._

_She was left there waiting for her husband. He should've been home by now. The gym wasn't that far away at all. She paced around in their huge house. It was in Charlotte. They also had a house Tree Hill, where they both were from. She looked at their family photos. 'So happy,' she thought. She then heard the door open and closed and looked up. She waited for him to come in the living room._

"_Late practice?" she asked._

"_Uh, yeah, I guess." He answered._

_She looked at him. He'd been drinking, but wasn't drunk. She knew him well enough to see that. She got up and stood right in front of him. "Really? I didn't know they allowed drinking in the gym?" She wasn't mad. More like disappointed._

"_Haley, come on. Don't do this. Not now. I've—" _

"_Then when, Nathan?" she was beginning to get upset, "I'm sick of coming home and having to release Michelle so late."_

"_Well, then you should maybe get home earlier, Haley. I've got commitments, too." _

"_Yeah, and the most important one is your family." He looked away, "Nathan, I love you, you know that. I love you so much, but I've had enough. This has been going on long enough." _

"_What has?" He looked at her, "Me having practice? You knew this is what was gonna happen when I was signed. We talked about it." _

"_You having practices most of the week, yes. You having to be gone a lot due to away games, yes. You being gone till morning out drinking with 'friends', no, Nathan, I didn't know that was apart of the deal."_

"_Well, aren't you one to be talking?"_

"_Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that if you weren't to 'busy' doing your own work we wouldn't have to release Michelle late and maybe Jamie would get to see more of his mother."_

_Haley was furious. How could he pin this back on her? She knew she worked late, but she didn't have a choice. She wasn't out till all hours of the morning at bars. "That's it, Nathan," she said as tears started coming down her face, "What happened to us? We were never like this. You were never like this," she whispered the last part, "I'll tell you what, when you stop being an asshole and stop turning everything around to make yourself look like the victim, you call me. Till then, Jamie and I will be at the house in Tree Hill." She said as she walked up the stairs and to their bedroom._

"_Wait, Haley, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please, don't go." He walked after her._

_She started packing her clothes into a suitcase, "No, Nathan," She turned to look at him and he knew she was dead serious, "I'm not gonna keep living like this. And I'm sure as hell not letting our son live like this." She finished and got Jamie's clothes into a bag, picked up Jamie and headed for the door._

"_Haley, please, I love you —" Nathan started._

"_I know," she looked right at him, dead in the eyes. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes. What hurt the most was knowing that he caused those emotions, "I love you, too, but you need to find out what are the most important things to you." _

"_Fine, Leave! Throw all this away, all those years of us together, happiness. Throw it all away." He threw back._

_She just looked at him. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still hurt that he said it. She turned and left._

_End of flashback._

Just then Haley's phone rang, taking her from her thoughts. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Haley said, wiping her tears away.

"Is this Haley Scott?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

She know what to say. Yes, she was still married to Nathan, but no one every said her name without the 'James'. "Yes, it is who is this?"

"Someone with a proposal for you."

Haley was a little nervous. She never heard that voice before. "Who is this?"

"Your next trail you're defending a Edward Conrad, yes? You're going to do everything to make sure this guy goes to jail. I know it's your job, but I can give you twice as much as he's paying you_—_"

Haley sighed, "Listen, sir, I have to do my job. What I don't have to do, is listen to you. I'm not interested in you're proposal." Haley cut him off.

"Consider my offer triple the amount."

"No."

"You're making huge mistake."

"Goodnight, sir." Haley hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Continue? I'm sorry if it's not that good, lol. Please review and tell me if I should change anything up. Future storylines would be cool, too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love the feed back. I love knowing what people think of the things I write. Keep reviewing, please! **

**Also, the updating. I'm going to try to update as frequently as possible, but with school and everything I don't know how often that will be. Hopefully, once every couple of days. If not, no longer than once a week.  
**

* * *

Haley went home to change her clothes and grab some toys and fresh clothes for Jamie. '_Like he needs anything, he could pretty much live at their house for weeks._' Haley thought. As she was grabbing fresh clothes, she came across a small toy basketball. She smiled. She always knew that her husband loved their son more than life itself. '_If only he showed it more._' She thought to herself. '_Wonder when he plans to see his son next…_" Haley took out her phone and dialed his number. '_Voicemail. Typical Nathan._' 

_Flashback_

_Two weeks after Haley left with Jamie, Nathan decided to go to Tree Hill. He started thinking of what he was going to say to Haley when he saw her. 'What do I say to my wife that left me?' He thought about it and the next thing he knew he was on their front porch. He was hesitant, but he knocked. He stepped back when the front door swung open._

"_Hi," He said. She just looked at him. "Haley?"_

"_Hi, Nathan," she said flatly. _

"…_So can I come in or are you gonna make me stay out here?" _

"_Mmm, right now I don't really know. I'm kind of getting ready to leave, ya know, to see people who actually care—"_

"_Haley, please don't do this. You know I care about you and Jamie."_

"_I would've said that a week and a half ago, hell, I'd say that a week ago." _

"_I know, I should've been here sooner, I just… I needed time to think."_

"_So did I. I'm done." She said coldly._

"_Done? Done thinking?" He was confused. _

"_Done with everything. At least for right now. I think we should separate."_

_He was shocked. She didn't really want this. She was just being stubborn. She loved him. He loved her. What else did they need to think about? James. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He should've been there for Haley and James, instead of out doing whatever the hell he wanted. "You don't want that Haley. I know you don't." _

"_Really? Since you seem to know exactly what I want, please, fill me in!" She practically screamed._

"_Haley…" He started._

"_No, don't you 'Haley…' me! I've been waiting for you. If you really 'knew' me you would've known that I wanted you to fight for me, for Jamie, to not let me leave. Right now, I want a separation so you can see what you want. I know what I want, Nathan, and right now what I want is to kick your ass back to Charlotte." _

_He didn't know what to say. She really felt like this. He couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, that's for damn sure. "What about James?" was all he could say._

"_Well, of course, I'm not going to cut you out of his life. You are his father, but I'll keep him with me. You can see him whenever you want. Just, don't expect to talk to me anytime soon." She started walking back inside and was about to shut the door._

"_Haley, I love you," She looked at him, "I always have and always will. Nothing you say or do will ever change that," she heard him starting to choke up as she felt tears prickle her eyes, "Always and forever." With that said he turned and left. 'I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to.' He kept telling himself over and over. He got in the car and drove off, crying. Nathan Scott never cried. Never. He pulled over and just, broke down. 'Give her some time. It'll work out.' He tried to reassure himself._

_Haley shut the door and slid down leaning her back against it. She never cried so hard in her life. Not even when her father died. Nathan and Jamie were her only family left. 'It's okay, it'll take time, but it'll work. This is for the best. Think about Jamie. He's so young. It's for the best.' She told herself. She just continued crying. _

_Nathan stopped by again the next week to see Jamie. Haley didn't talk to him, she said she wouldn't. He tried to stop by at least once a week, but the time between visits grew and grew. He stopped by whenever he could. Lord knows he tried to come more often. She understood, she just wish it wasn't like this._

_End of flashback_

Just then a knock on the door broke Haley from her memory. She walked downstairs and went to the door. She looked out the window and didn't see anyone. She thought it was Lucas trying to scare her and get her back for freaking the hell out of him the other night. Jamie and Brooke were probably hiding somewhere, too. She knew Brooke wouldn't miss a chance to freak her out.

"Lucas! Is that you?!" She laughed and started closing the door. It snapped back open and a large figure started walking towards her. She couldn't breath. Her muscles tightened. That wasn't Lucas.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott," He had a black ski-mask on along with a black outfit. He pinned Haley against the wall. "I bet you regret not taking my deal now."

Haley's stomach dropped. People have tried to bribe her before, but it never went this far. She didn't know what to say or even if she could say anything at all. She tried to move, but he kept her still.

"You aren't going anywhere. This is what's going to happen; you are not going to keep Mr. Conrad from jail. You see, I know where you live now. You wouldn't want to make me come back for a second visit would you?"

Haley felt tears streaming down her face. She shook her had, "No. That won't—", she sobbed, "that won't be necessary."

"Good girl. Now—" He was going to continue, but he heard a voice. It sounded like someone was there.

"Haley? Hey, I called your cell, but I guess you don't have it on you…," _'Nathan! Oh, thank God.'_ He called her back. Haley knew it was the answering machine, but apparently this _man_ didn't. The tears started streaming rapidly.

The man ran out of the house and Haley dropped to the floor.

"…Well, I just saw that you called and I thought I'd give you a call back," he sighed, "I wish it wasn't like this," Haley gathered her strength and ran to the phone.

"Nathan?!" Haley asked making sure he was still there.

"Hales?! Are you okay? Are you crying?" He was worried.

"I need you. You need to come here right now. Something happened, please, Nathan." She said crying. She didn't realize she told him to come, she just did.

"What happened, Haley?! Is James okay? Are you okay? Never mind, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm on my way now."

"Thank you." She hung up. She just sat there and cried. She forgot all about going to Brooke's. She picked up the phone and called her.

"Haley? Where are you? You were supposed to be here a long time ago." Brooke asked terrified.

"I'm at my house. Something happened. Keep Jamie there tonight," Haley tried to continue, but couldn't. Jamie. That man knew where she lived, what if he knew about Jamie? "Brooke, please stay at home. Lock the doors."

"Haley what's going on? Are you okay? Should we come over?"

"NO! Just…just stay there. Please, I'm okay. Nathan's on his way over here." She tried calming herself down.

"Nathan?! Why?" Brooke was so confused.

"He just is. I'll explain everything later. Please. Lock the doors and make sure you don't open it for anyone. Where's Lucas?" Brooke did as she was told and locked them.

"He went to the store. We didn't have anything to drink so he went to grab some stuff."

"And Jamie?"

"He's upstairs." Haley gasped. '_He's alone?!_

"Brooke, go upstairs and check on Jamie."

"Haley, I was just up there. Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"BROOKE! Just do it!" Haley yelled.

"HALEY! Calm down! Peyton's up there with him. He's fine. What's going on?! Wait a minute, someone's at the door." Brooke got up and walked over to the door.

"NO! BROOKE, DON'T ANSWER IT!" Haley tried to tell her friend.

"Haley, chill, it's just Lucas. You're really freaking me out. What's going on?" Haley heard Lucas asking the same thing. She instantly felt a huge relief. '_They're okay. Jamie's there. Lucas is there. Brooke is there. Peyton's there. They're fine_.' She told herself.

Haley told Brooke the whole story starting with her going home and ending with her talking to Nathan, including the strange call at the office earlier.

"Wow. Are you sure you don't want us to come over there? We will. I've got some 6-ince stilettos on, I'm sure that asshole wouldn't like one up his… Peyton!"

"Peyton?" Haley laughed then she heard Peyton in the background.

"Jamie just will not go to sleep." Haley heard Peyton say.

"Well, that's okay, he probably wants his momma. It's okay though. He's got Auntie Brooke and Auntie Peyton and Uncle Luke." Brooke said in a playful voice to Jamie.

Haley smiled. She just wanted to hold him and keep him close to her. She knew he was in good hands. Those three would never let anyone hurt him and she loved them for that. They stayed on the phone for a little bit, before she knew it she had been on the phone with Brooke for two hours. She heard a knock at the door. She was afraid to answer it again.

"Brooke, someone's at my door." Haley whispered.

"Then go look who it is," Brooke whispered back and laughed, "I'm sure that guy didn't come back. You said he freaked when he heard Nathan's voice."

"What if it _is_ him?" Haley slowly started walking over to the door. She looked for something to use as a weapon. She found a broom. _'Better than nothing.'_ She walked over to the door looked out there and saw a black SUV. She opened the door slightly just enough to peak out.

"Haley?"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Haley screamed, still with the phone to her ear. When she screamed Brooke screamed, too. She swung the broom until it was snatched away from her.

"HALEY! It's me! Nathan!" Nathan was confused to why the hell she was trying to beat him down with a broom.

Haley looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Brooke? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Nathan. I'll call you later." She said quietly. She heard and 'Okay' from Brooke and hung up. She ran into Nathan's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here." He said while rubbing her back and running his hand down the back of her head. She snuggled her head into his chest and completely broke down again. He walked them over to the couch and they sat there together. Neither let go of one another. She wasn't ready to and he was just happy to have her in his arms. After a little while, she reluctantly let go and just looked at him. She punched him in the shoulder.

"OW! What the hell?" Nathan said in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here? I called you two and a half hours ago. It's a four hour drive."

"Oh, well I was kind of already on my way here."

"You were? Wow, nice timing."

"Yeah, so you wanna tell me what's going on? You sounded so scared on the phone."

She nodded. She proceeded to tell him everything. The phone call, the strange knock, the man, and then how him calling her basically saved her life.

She sighed. "God, I was so freaked out. That's never happened to me before."

"We need to call the police."

"No, we can't. I don't know who that guy was. If we call the police the only thing they'd do was get my statement and then not have me be apart of the trial."

"Why wouldn't they let you?" Nathan asked not fully understanding.

"Because if I do and he somehow goes to jail, the judge will think I took that guys deal. And let's just say, that won't end too well."

"We have to call the police, Hales. And right now, not being on that trial may be the best thing for you."

"No. Like I said, I don't know the guy. He'll still be out there. If he finds out I went to the police, who knows what he'll do. He already knows where I live; God only knows what else he knows. For all I know he could know where Peyton lives, where Brooke and Lucas live, or about Jamie. If anything happens to them, I'll," she tried to gain her voice back, "I don't know what I'll do."

"Hey," He said putting his arm around her shoulders, "Nothing's going to happen. It'll be okay." She just nodded. She didn't know what was going on with them, but she was truly grateful that he was there for her.

"Nathan?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked down into her eyes.

"You said that you were on your way here. Why?" she asked curiously.

"I had to see you both. I don't want us to keep living like this, Haley. I love you so much. These five months have been the worst months of my life," he sighed and looked away, "Not to mention this isn't fair to Jamie. I've changed, Hales. I know it's not fair to just drop everything on you like this, but I had to tell you."

She didn't know what to say. He couldn't just drop stuff like that on her and expect her to just take him back. She needed proof that he changed. For Jamie, and for her.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you've had a rough night. Go to bed and I'll take the guest bedroom," She nodded, "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Haley."

"Goodnight, Nathan. Thank you. For being here," She said, before walking up the stairs, "Oh and Nathan,"

"Yeah?"

"He misses you. We both do. I don't know what's going to happen with us, though. All I know is that right now, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Hales, me too."

She went into the bedroom leaving Nathan to think about everything that happened tonight. _If I wasn't such a jerk to her, we would still be together, I would've been here. That guy wouldn't have been able to hurt her. _Nathan sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. _That's it, man. I've got to show her that I'm always going to be here. _With that, he got up and walked to the guest bedroom and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
